


The Hunter's Prayer

by mtothedestiel



Series: I'll Watch Over You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prayer, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Castiel.  [Spoilers for 8x19 "Goodbye Stranger!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is ficlet 3 out of 5 dedicated to my BFF for her birthday!

Hey Cas.   I know maybe you don’t want to hear from me right now.  Guess you’re trying to fly under the radar.  But I just wanted to…check in I guess.  Whoever this Naomi chick is, I know she had you by the balls and I know I would be kinda freaked out if it were me.  I mean, you’re an angel, and a badass and everything, so maybe I’m wrong.  Maybe you’re fine, and you can just ignore me if that’s the case.  But I want you to know that I get what happened wasn’t your fault.  And, uh, I’m here.  You know, if you need me.  For anything. 

It’s funny, but lately I’ve kind of missed the days when I could take care of you.  Not like, serious stuff, but dumb shit like fixing your tie.  Christ, I still remember that first day of just you and me, when you tried to flip your badge for that cop and it was upside down.  Between you trying to act casual and me staring at you to make sure you didn’t smite anyone I think that sheriff thought we were a couple of nut jobs.  That badge…that was the first time I figured out you were human, even if you were an angel.  I was always trying to keep an eye out for you after that.  I get that maybe I can’t help you with things like that anymore.   Maybe you don’t need me.  But I miss it.  I miss helping you with stupid crap like getting drunk, and then turning around and having you save my ass from some monster.  I guess it was nice to feel like there was somebody looking out for me too.  Like we needed each other.

I don’t really get what’s going on right now Cas, but I wasn’t lying in the crypt, and I wasn’t just trying to save my own skin.  So, uh, whenever you’re ready, you have a place with us.  You’ve got a place with me. 

Please Cas.  Come home.    


End file.
